


Marrying the Money [jaeyong]

by redamancy_24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Businessmen, Corporate Espionage, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancy_24/pseuds/redamancy_24
Summary: 📌 [JAEYONG AU]the last thing they wanted was a marriage of convenience. Park Taeyong never believed in arrangements , he believed in love .but he is gay and is set to wed the sexy billionaire Jeong Jaehyun who is straight, Jaehyun should be against the arrangement, except Taeyong ignites a fire in him ,never lit before ."I didn't know i meant that much to you........" his voice was dripping with sarcasm, every syllable bringing Taeyong back to the harsh truth ."right.........in the end .....I'm only marrying the money"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. characters

𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲 .  
𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐮𝐩𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫s , 𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐝𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐝 .

𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙪𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙣𝙚𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙯𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙫𝙤𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 .  
𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜  
𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙛𝙚 :)

  
——————————

01\. Jeong Jaehyun  
belongs to the one of the 3 big and wealthy families in korea , the Jeong family , it's the most powerful and the richest family when it comes to industrial investment and filmography .  
billionaire, playboy ,philanthropist , he is well known for his shrewdness inside the conference room and his sex appeal outside, is really kind to his loved ones and the most cold and savage possible to basically every other soul. almost grew up with the Lee Family and considers them his brothers. is currently having complications with his reputation in the public. is best friends with Winwin

◇

02\. Park Taeyong  
{ʸᵉˢ ⁱ ᵏⁿᵒʷ, ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵘʳⁿᵃᵐᵉ ⁱˢ ʷʳᵒⁿᵍ , ⁱᵗ'ˢ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖˡᵒᵗ .}  
graduated top in class from SNU and currently manages his father's entertainment label , his real interest lies in music production and lyrical compositions but took business administration and management to make his parents proud, and take on the family business , never got much attention in college and was basically a nobody , is really introvert and shy but can sacrifice anything for his loved ones . is currently struggling to keep the company afloat after his father falling ill. for as long as he knows, has always worn a key necklace with a【L T Y】 written on it . 

◇

03\. Dong Sicheng  
originally was a part of the Dong Clan , but after his mother married Lee Heesung, he now belongs to the most prestigious ,wealthy and powerful family in Korea. The Lee family . The Lee Consolidated has a number of branches and is one of the top 10 richest company according to Forbes . After their father stepped down , he and his younger step-brother Mark, jointly run the gigantic company , has a soft spot for his brother . basically runs and controls the investments in the science and technology industry .was engaged to Ten Lee. is best friends with Jaehyun. 

◇

04\. Lee Mark  
belongs to the most prestigious ,wealthy and powerful family in Korea. The Lee family . The Lee Consolidated has a number of branches and is one of the top 10 richest company according to Forbes . After their father stepped down , he and his older step-brother Winwin jointly run the gigantic company , he is the cold , sharp and devilishly handsome CEO to the world but in reality ,is the adorable and genius baby of the family, basically runs and controls the investments in the clothing, photography and imaging and the music industry. is best friends with johnny

◇

05\. Suh Johnny  
belongs to another line of the Seo Clan. the family runs a huge technological and textile company .  
his father was an industry tycoon and really close friends with Winwin and Mark's father . He met Mark during his senior year and developed a soft spot for the younger , after the Lee brothers took the company in their hands , they brought major shares of their company and formed the Lee Consolidated. is best friends with Mark

◇ 

06.Ten Lee  
belongs to the Lee lineage, but their family is a mysterious one , his father owns the most important banks in the country, he has inherited millions but after a major rift with his family he left their house to make a name of his own , he dances really well and works part time as an instructor and choreographer, is very lively and mostly positive , currently works under Taeyong and is also his best friend. knows each and everyone related to Winwin, was engaged to him. 

◇

07\. Lee Haechan  
doesn't know much about his own family , he lived with his grandfather,and his parents never really contacted them, after the death of his grandfather, he inherited enough money to survive and plan his schooling ,has been on his own mostly , wants to become a singer but doesn't have enough money and therefore , is currently a professional gamer, he is feared by the gaming world for his sharp skills, sometimes teaches along with Ten at the studio . 

◇

08\. Moon Taeil  
is one of the close friends of winwin , is a singer and producer at the Jeong Label , insanely famous in South Korea for producing top tier OSTs , was good friends with taeyong before the younger suddenly left to pursue another major , haven't talked since. 

◇

09\. Kim Jungwoo and Kim Doyoung  
brothers , aspiring singers, under the Park Label , really talented, their voices are like dripping honey, have become really close with taeyong and don't want to leave the label even when taeyong begged them too , could have overnight success if they dropped the park label but are too kind and attached to taeyong for their own good 

◇

10\. Lucas  
ethnically Chinese, works in the Lee consolidated, is one of the most desirable model , has gathered an applaudable amount of fans for his fashion sense ,and therefore is on the team of the new clothing line going to be launched by the Lee consolidated, has a crush on kim jungwoo 

◇

11\. Nakamoto Yuta  
ethnically Japanese, works in the Lee consolidated, is one of the most widely known non-Korean artist in korea , does a bit of everything, but mostly producing and writing songs, can play the bass and electrical guitar, sometimes also models for the Lee clothing Line ,isn't much of a social person ,only friends with jaehyun , attends haechan's livestreams and is a fan .

◇


	2. uno [1]

𝘪𝘵𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘤 i 𝘻 𝘦 𝘥 ᵗᵉˣᵗ ʳᵉᵖʳᵉˢᵉⁿᵗˢ ᵃⁿ ⁱⁿᵈⁱᵛⁱᵈᵘᵃˡˢ ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰᵗˢ.

——————♤

𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚃𝚊𝚎𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚐'𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠.  
𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝙼𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢   
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚡𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝟸:𝟹𝟾 𝚊𝚖

📌 𝘼-𝙨 𝙞𝙙 𝙚

busking.  
that is probably the only activity that made me feel happy, euphoric, satisfied or even myself,, although I knew that the moment I would go back home to that unnecessarily huge house, it will be back to square one , my life would go back to square one, going back to "pretending" to love and live the life that I had.  
no no , don't get me wrong ,we are not poor or anything like that , we are one of the top 5 wealthiest families in the South Korean economy, now you might be thinking "here we go again , one more rich brat" NOPE. NO. NEVER. I'm nothing like those rich brats, my life has multitudes of problems and complications but for now, the only problem is our family business.   
You see ,my father owns a very prestigious scouting and talent agency , the Park Label .  
in korea ,it is fairly common for the business to be named after your last name, it shows more power and authority. YAAY !! , I hope you were able to sense my sarcasm .  
ever since my father had a stroke , the company's management has fallen in my hands , you must think it would be pretty easy to be a prodigy and run a company, I mean i did say , i went to business school and graduated first-in-class but those schools never teach you how to be enabled, educated and effective enough to run a multimillion company which is currently in a deep debt ,and that too, after your father makes a very good decision of not maintaining the privacy of an A-star celebrity who then proceeds to file a lawsuit against you , which you obviously lose, considering how as an agency it should be your priority to protect your artiste. 

  
———————

"𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐛𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐲" that was what my old man told me on our way back from the court , well dear father, we are at the bottom of the ocean now anyways .  
you must be thinking, must be easy to live considering my speech and choice of words, but reality is always different , I am really shy and introvert and probably really awkward too .  
I can do anything for my parents because they have given me a life that I never had before.  
my dream originally was to become a musician .  
I am the son of the owner of a talent agency but oh how ironic it is, that my father does not see music as a career or profession, call him old fashioned .  
over the years I've tried so hard to make my parents realise that it is my dream ,my passion,my ambition, but singing ,dancing, rapping, seems like a cultural shock to them.  
but i couldn't just live without music, my life is pure agony without it , and so that's why , i sneak out to go to busking every other night . i would say I'm quite famous   
......,no ,no , not as a singer, as the son of the Parks. but a mask and hat makes a good enough disguise. my audience grew from two people to a crowd and now even if I'm 10 minutes late, i can see a crowd waiting for me at our spot by the bridge.   
there have been times when I had to let go or reject Agencies because I know that   
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.

  
———————♤


	3. let me in ?

𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 ᵗᵉˣᵗ ʳᵉᵖʳᵉˢᵉⁿᵗˢ ᵀᵃᵉʸᵒⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰᵗˢ.

——————♤

📌 𝘼-𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚

𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚊𝚢  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟷𝟷:𝟹𝟶 𝚙𝚖

"where to Mr. Park ?" the chauffer asked,  
"the bridge, thank you" Taeyong's voice was barely audible , the exhaustion of the day finally hitting him as he sank in the velvety seats.,  
one more day of absolute chaos and desperation,  
I'𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 27 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱,,he looked out of the window, the huge roads of Seoul bustling with cars and people were always a beauty to watch . everything seemed so ordered and organized, Taeyong looked away from the scene ,  
𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘪 𝘢𝘮.  
he sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, take me straight home "  
"yes , sir"  
as they neared the house , he remembered how he had suggested to sell out a part of the gigantic building to pay the debt but his parents had hated the idea from its first syllable , and had chosen to move against it, claiming sentimental value.  
he quickly climbed the stairs ,  
𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 ,𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧 , 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 , 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦.  
he was putting on the outfit , just as he was putting the black hat on, he heard a knock on the door , it was pretty late , "I'm about to go to sleep mother , can we please talk tomorrow?" he said putting the hat down ,"Taeyong ?" a deep male voice answered from behind the door , he opened the door cautiously to see his father home, he had been at the hospital since months for his treatment, Taeyong's eyes lit up , "you're home ??when did you get home ??when did you get here??? when did they discharge you ? you-you could have told me to pick you up!! we could've got our favorite ice cream on our way back!! he spoke a bit too fast as he hugged his father, " oh boy shut up you aren't many 12 anymore " Mr. Park said laughing, returning the bone crushing hug ,  
"go easy on him" Mrs. Park laughed .  
Mr. Park patted him on the shoulder and said "we have much to talk about Taeyong, I see you're still in your work clothes, come downstairs after changing, we should talk"  
Taeyong looked at the time , he would definitely not make it to busk tonight . he needed it today.  
but how could say no to his father, he had never said anything in front of his father, but he somehow mustered up enough courage to say "could we ,maybe talk tomorrow? , i- I have a prior engagement, I have to be somewhere right now"  
his mother looked at him suspiciously ," at this hour ? don't tell me you're going back to the office , spend some time with your old parents"  
𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦.  
he sighed, defeated,and picked up his phone, tweeting quickly as possible.

his father looked at his hurried movements and chuckled, slightly,  
"don't tell me my Taeyong has a girl waiting somewhere, in that case go have fun! , we can talk tomorrow "  
"what no no no no no no no ,, NO " Taeyong was flustered, "I dont have a girl waiting or whatever, besides I told you I was gay when I was in college .......you don't remember?" his voice dropped to a whisper  
"it's okay Taeyong" , his father patted him on the shoulder, "even if you do have a girl waiting it's okay, you don't have to go to extreme lengths of making things up , like this , you're gay"  
Mr and Mrs. Park , laughed in unison .  
"I remember your mother saying that you worked a bit too hard and spent most of the time in the office all clammed up , you've got to blow off some steam" his parents chuckled, "but yes we do need to work on the stocks and sales , how are the Kim brothers doing? did you get them the shoot yesterday?"  
𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 , 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵, 𝘐 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘓𝘦𝘦 𝘓𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭 , 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 , 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 , 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺  
"I've been monitoring the stocks, they don't look so good y'know," his father said as they climbed down the stairs , "you could have invested in that small dance studio your friend owns? what's his name again? whatever it is , it wouldn't offer us much , but our stocks would go higher"  
, 𝘛𝘌𝘕 𝘓𝘌𝘌 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰? 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘣𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 .  
"you also could have given that model a shoot last month , that would've sold out in no time"  
Taeyong stopped, " that swimsuit shoot ?"  
"yes , people love to see hot women , you could've just-- "  
"she just turned 19 father , she is barely an adult, how could you??" he looked at his mother "mom do you think it's okay?"  
"oh come on , age is nothing but a number, also Taeyong you should've also invested in that new Lee clothing and textile branch--"

something inside him shifted that night , he couldn't deal with how they had brushed the entire subject of his sexuality aside, how they had told him to do this and that , to invest in this and that, blah blah.

"No."

his father stopped and looked at him, "what ?" although his voice was soft ,his face showed just how stern he was  
"I said No. No I would never take my friends studio from him, No , i would never make a 19 year old wear something that would make her feel uncomfortable, and No , i don't have a girl waiting, I'm not straight ,its about time you swallowed that pill"

he was nervous saying it, speaking these things out loud , nervous enough to be shaking. his parents looked at him,  
"Taeyong.....how many times did I tell you , making investments is the way to run a business, being truthful won't give you one cent ,son, you need to embrace who we are, at this rate you would sink the company-"

𝘔𝘌 ? 𝘐 𝘞𝘖𝘜𝘓𝘋 𝘚𝘐𝘕𝘒 𝘐𝘛?

"really ? me ? i would , you have some audacity you know, you are telling me to row a boat without oars, I told you to sell out a floor of the building ,you dont want that, I gave up my dream to save this company of yours, when I don't even own it yet, you told me you were keeping an eye on the stocks that means you knew how much of a hard time iam having, but you can't even care about your son,all you care about is that company ,I don't even have the control, every decision still runs through you , what am I supposed to do ?? I've had enough of it already, either let me work my way or  
now that you're back anyway ,then let me do what I want" he took a deep breath, "I'm going to stay at my friends, don't call me unless it's an emergency, thank you very much"  
Mr and Mrs. Park heard the front door close with a bit too much force , a loud bang in the stark silence, Mr. Park sighed, "I never wanted to make him this stressed or feel this much pressure, i- "  
Mrs.Park put a hand on her husband's shoulder, soothing him,"I didn't even know he was feeling this way"  
"i need to call an old friend of mine , we need to get the business on line but without pressuring him."

——————♤

𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝚂𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟷𝟸:𝟷𝟻 𝚊𝚖

"Tae--Taeyong ??" Ten's voice was sleepy , and hoarse, "what are you doing here ? come on in "  
"ahh ,,hyung ?? it's so late what are you doing here ??"  
Haechan said hugging Taeyong as he entered the apartment,  
"i-i need a place to stay for a day or 2 ,I'm sorry I came without a notice, I understand if you --"  
Taeyong's voice was strained  
"I'm gonna stop you right there, you can stay as long as you want, wipe those tears , we're gonna talk in the morning , take the bed on the left tyong" Ten said giving him a glass of water .  
"thank you Ten"  
Taeyong felt asleep the moment his head hit the pillow ,feeling grateful for his friends, and confused about how his life would unfold now .

———————♤


	4. Chapter 4

ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ᶜᵒⁿᵗᵃⁱⁿˢ ᶠᴼᵁᴸ ˡᵃⁿᵍᵘᵃᵍᵉ

\------♤

📌 𝘼-𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚

𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟿:𝟸𝟻 𝚙𝚖

groans and grunts filled up the huge room,  
"fck this hurts "  
"nope, it feels good and you know it"  
apart from the momentary moans and gasps , the faint hum of the air con resonated in the huge room.  
"dammit this feels a different kind of good"  
Winwin said as he and Jaehyun, finally finished their boxing session ,  
"yeah whatever, you aren't human, I'm tired , exhausted, I can become one with the floor if I stand for 2 more seconds" Jaehyun said, clearly breathless ,  
"huh, dramatic af" winwin scoffed,  
their trainer laughed and told them to continue walking to calm down the muscles, as he began setting the pace on the treadmills , Jaehyun looked at his best friend, his brother from another mother. Winwin was undeniably attractive, charming and charismatic . he was a whole package , and in more than just one way.

8 years ago ,Winwin had approached Jaehyun during a business dinner , because somehow he remembered how they used to play together when they were kids, but jaehyun had completely ignored him , winwin had tried a lot to be friends with him or even have a small conversation, but jaehyun had an attitude back then and he had thought winwin was a little bit too clingy and loud.  
a year later, jaehyun approached him in their school bus , considering how many people were eyeing him and how many wanted to be his friend or just be noticed by him ,he had expected Winwin to insult him just as he had done, but winwin had completely surprised him by introducing him to his friends and asking jaehyun to sit beside him ,  
𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐚 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐩 .  
that was exactly how Dong Sicheng , deals, that is his method in business, when someone occasionally gathers enough courage and the audacity to try to take away his deal , he buys the entire share, presents a deals that is absolutely nonnegotiable, he is sharp, calculated and composed.  
the exact opposite of Jeong Yoon-oh, he liked to make open threats, he showed his power and shrewdness to the people who questioned him ,and if things went till court ,he would spit straight facts, he had a way with words and his sex appeal helped him set things straight, there was no sane mortal who could resist him ,he has NEVER lost a deal .  
Dong Sicheng and Jeong Jaehyun together , was a lethal combo , they did everything together , "𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 ,𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫" they had set an entirely new bar for business at a young age of 24. and the most feared part was how entirely overprotective they were , over each other.  
𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐢𝐞 ,𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐞 .

"sir, you have a 10:00 clock with Mr. Suh-"

jaehyun frowned ,𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘨𝘺𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 ??

Jaehyun turned to see a young woman, 21, 22 maybe ? she was dressed in a short skirt barely covering her thighs and a beige sweater, hugging her curves perfectly,  
"hmm" jaehyun said ,slowly , as he approached the rink fence , "I dont know about Mr. Suh , I am sure he can wait" he said , eyeing her up and down , she looked at him and said , "sir , I advise you to maintain your distance , and try to be professional--"  
Winwin turned around looking at her , eyebrow raised 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 ? 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩.

Jaehyun smoothly took off his mask and closed the distance between them ,his movements filled with grace , eyes full of lust taking in every bit of her curves , she shuddered , her hands touching his chest , her eyes dropping down.  
Winwin coughed and said "I thought you said you were "tired" "  
Jaehyun had barely touched her waist and was tracing her curves with his eyes, "I-I think the ...meeting wasn't until .....late...tonight" her hands going further down .  
"its rude to keep a lady waiting winwin ,feel free to join us "  
Winwin looked at them both and licked his lip  
"as tempting as that sounds , i have to meet our Mr. Johnny Suh .you have fun"  
"I will , se ya later brother,"  
"see ya later"

winwin chuckled coming out from the gym , taking a cold shower, and changing clothes quickly .

—————

𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟷𝟶:𝟷𝟶 𝚙𝚖

"𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 , I'll show you, my jae....,"  
"shut that mouth , more kissing less talking" jaehyun said slamming her into the soft bed.

~~~~

hurried footsteps echoed throughout the office as Winwin came out of the lift , men and women alike , everyone trying to get his attention , people used to try to get the night shift to catch a glimpse of him , in his CEO mode , the authority radiating from him.  
he snapped his fingers , "where is the new intern , Ms. Hwang?"  
a young woman came running in his direction, handing him a bunch of contracts and a cup of coffee , he took a sip , throwing it away, "i said black, with 2 teaspoon sugar" his face staying the same expressionless, "i don't drink sugar syrup, Ms. Hwang".

He opened the huge conference room door with a single push, he rolled his eyes as he heard loud gasps and suggestive comments . 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥.....𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮

"finally , you graced us with your presence, your highness" Suh Johnny said , his voice laced with sarcasm, Winwin chuckled and hugged him tightly, "how was the trip to busan ?" Johnny hugged the younger , patting him on his back.  
"Tiring" Mark said  
Winwin spinned around at the familiar voice and smiled fully, "ah my brother , my dear little brother, mother won't stop asking about you ..." his voice softening as Mark tried to hug him ,  
"NO, no no no stay away , how many times do I have to tell you, Mark-- no I.DO.NOT.LIKE.HUGS."

"unless its Jaehyun hugging you" Mark said, rolling his eyes and scoffing simultaneously .  
"ladies and gentlemen, this is the face of hypocrisy"

"oh shut it, i missed your annoying ass too, okay ?"  
"....now where is our wannabe casanova" Mark said picking up a cup of coffee , Johnny coughed, "here we go ,,this will be fun...NOT ....?you dug your own grave Lee Mark"  
Mark faced Winwin , his eyebrows knit together, as Winwin's voice dropped an octave, returning to his normal deep, husky voice  
"call jaehyun that again , I.dare.You"  
"as for where he is , he is getting a good fuck as we speak he won't be joining us, now which designs were finalized?"

Mark gulped , "i have no idea which demon possessed you, I'm not even sure we are brothers at this point"  
"well we don't share blood ...not even a drop of blood Mark...what is up with people being dramatic today, we don't have time bitches, chop chop" Winwin said organizing a few samples , their meeting went on for about 2 hours .

Johnny called Winwin after the meeting , the 2 close friends , standing on the balcony of the top floor , overlooking the gorgeous city of Seoul covered in snow, a cool breeze flowed as Johnny said ,"Winwin, i know we have talked about this before , but you know i love you,like a little brother right? I know you're having fun" , he paused for a moment "but this isn't healthy , both of you need to stop doing this, i know you both never had a normal childhood due to the fame, but don't you think you think set your eyes on some 'ONE' ?"  
Winwin looked at him , his eyes changing, a lonely pair of brown orbs looking in plain space , "i don't think you can tell me anything you want just because you have a stable relationship"  
Johnny sighed , "just because you found 2 people who faked love for your money , doesn't mean everyone in this whole world would do the same" Johnny regretted his choice of words the next second, he saw Winwin's hands tighten around the wine glass.  
"uh-huh" he took a big chug of wine, "thanks , bro ,I need a good fuck now , thank you for reminding me"  
"Winwinie... Win- wait, come on"  
Mark held Johnny from chasing after him, "Trust me , he will spend the night alone, I've seen that look , he won't go out tonight, John, give him some credit, both of them, their shenanigans have decreased a bit ,and don't blame him, he really did love him "

——————

𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝙼𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟻:𝟺𝟽 𝚊𝚖

Jaehyun woke up because of his phone ringing repeatedly, he picked it up, eyes barely opening,   
"what in the actual fuck do you want?"  
"why? was i not enough at all?" Winwin's voice was barely audible, heavy and hoarse.  
Jaehyun's eyes flew wide open, he panicked, it was one of those days when his cold ,sharp CEO best friend was vulnerable "hey..- winwinie..,,where are you? I'm coming over, drink water, deep breaths ... deep breaths, stay in the house, don't you dare do anything stupid"  
he quickly wore a hoodie and some shorts, trying to find his watch , he looked at the room, it was a mess , a real mess  
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 ?  
one more thing about Jeong Jaehyun,   
Hygeine, Cleanliness, and Organized, were his synonyms.  
he looked at the bed, a figure that represented a woman was slowly moving .  
𝘥𝘪𝘥 , 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦? 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 ? 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 ?  
'Jae ...what's happening , where are you going love?"  
𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ? 𝘮𝘦 ? 𝘓𝘖𝘝𝘌? 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦-jae?  
"excuse me , its Mr. Jeong to you , and what are you still doing here ? get out"  
"what , baby, what do you mean ,?"  
𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 ?  
"do you not understand English, out , the fun is over , out right now"  
"what, out? , I'll wait for you, or maybe I can convince you to stay here for one more round we are meant to be , you told me you loved me last night"  
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺 , 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘫𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯  
he laughed, " love, hahhahaha, thank you for giving me a good laugh, I might have said that ....right...,GET YOUR ASS OUT...right now, If I didn't make myself clear, it was a good fuck , that's it , now out , and this is my penthouse , ofcourse I'll stay here , if you don't get out I'll have to call the security"  
"I'm sure I can change your mind" she said, taking off her lingerie .  
he was losing it , " I don't have time for this , bros before hoes, now OUT."

𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟼:𝟶𝟹 𝚊𝚖

"winwin?"  
"where are you win?, I'm sorry it took me a while , that woman from last night was crazy "  
"balcony" Winwin's voice was unclear, Jaehyun could smell the alcohol,  
he back-hugged winwin , "come on inside , its cold win"  
"if i jumped, will he notice?"  
jaehyun panicked , this was not good ;  
"what the hell Sicheng.... shut it, you're not jumping , come in , its fucking snowing and you're wearing nothing but joggers , get in"

Jaehyun put his best friend to sleep , hearing him like that broke his heart,  
"Hyung was right, i really don't know anything, 그..그는,만하다...행복...더 좋은 사람을 만나다....."  
[𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 , 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛] winwin was mumbling ,his voice broken, sobbing.  
Winwin was fuming, Johnny Suh, you are dead.

  
~~~~

Jeong Jaehyun , if you think you'll get rid of me that easily, not possible,you're so wrong, I didn't sacrifice so much just to be called as a good fuck.. you will face my wrath. , I'll make your life a walking hell  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞.

\-------♤


	5. Chapter 5

ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ᶜᵒⁿᵗᵃⁱⁿˢ ᶠᴼᵁᴸ ˡᵃⁿᵍᵘᵃᵍᵉ

\------♤

📌 𝘼-𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚

𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝙼𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟿:𝟷𝟻 𝚙𝚖

Jaehyun spent the night with Winwin , trying to get him to take his medicines , he had an horrible fever "see ?? this is what happens when you try to stand in the snow ,as if you're a hellhound , stupid" jaehyun smacked his head and gave him a small tight hug , "I gotta go to the office"  
"at this hour?" Winwin said, dizzy.  
Jaehyun patted him on his hand and covered him in his blankets, "sleep ,get some rest, all you've done since the past 5 hours is cry ,shout , pass out, repeat"

Johnny's secretary was running after Jaehyun  
"sir, there's a meeting going on, I advise you to-"  
"i advise you to shut the hell up, do you need a reminder as to who owns this company,and this gigantic building"  
jaehyun burst the doors open, the entire room was in utter silence, as they looked at him , he was in a dark matte black suit , hair slicked back , devilishly handsome and scary .  
he brushed off his suit and looked straight at Johnny who was glaring at him,  
oh if looks could kill , you'd think it runs in the Lee Family, eyes so lethal ,you could feel them boring into you.  
"Mr. Jeong, we didn't know you'd be visiting sir, are the accounts not--"  
Jaehyun cleared his throat and spoke in a cold tone "I need to speak with Mr. Suh in private , kindly leave the conference room at once"  
amongst the hurried footsteps ,Johnny loosened his tie, and bit his inner cheek, his eyebrows arching , clearly angry at the younger .

Claps.  
that was the only sound filling the otherwise starkly silenced room,  
"aha ,,,there you are Jaehyun!!, not late for once . but not in the correct room . I think I've told you and Winwin a million times to not disturb my meetings , are you happy now ?" Johnny said slamming his hands on the oak wood table.  
Mark sighed in frustration, "both of you , behave as adults please , Johnny stop slamming the table everytime you're angry , people can hear it quite clearly, and you"  
he said facing Jaehyun "what the hell was that hyung? , we might be friends outside work, hell we even maybe brothers, but this ,this is not acceptable" he said pointing around the table , Jaehyun's face remained expressionless as he said "nice work done , hyung...  
you made your so called little brother so miserable that he wanted to jump out of the penthouse last night"  
Mark's hands covered his mouth, eyes moist ,in shock, he shook his head "Jae...Hyung, now is not the time for pranks, let's do this later, we really need to focus on the shares--"  
Jaehyun turned to face Mark, "I know that you both don't share blood ,but I thought you shared a bond, how can you let anyone hurt your own brother !!?"  
Johnny looked at him, he wanted to say so much and yet all he could muster to mumble was , "what did you say?"  
"I said, thank you for reminding him that the person he loved ......left him, that the person he loved used him for his money ,that the person he loved faked his entire identity because you were their rival company" his tone was rising with each sentence,  
"𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐓𝐞𝐧 𝐋𝐞𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦"

𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟷𝟶:𝟶𝟷 𝚙𝚖

Haechan threw his hand around Taeyong's shoulder making the older stumble a little  
"you literally weigh a ton ,don't you"  
"no I don't, I don't even exercise much nowadays, you're just a bit too skinny"  
Taeyong glared at him,  
"alright , skinny and scary" Haechan said gulping down another bite of a fresh apple  
Ten shoved Taeyong's phone in his face, "this was the 5th time you got a notification, CHECK IT FOR FCKS SAKE"  
Haechan and Taeyong both looked at him in concern , "you all right hyung?"  
"no , No..NO,Tyong still hasn't talked to his parents, and you still haven't told me how much it actually cost you to get me those new shoes......you ain't that rich kiddo"  
"I told you they were at sale , got a deal and bought them--"  
"hmm, so were they like 90% off ??........do you think I'm stupid"  
laughs filled the entire condo , the soft moonlight slowly dancing on the floor  
"so what about you Tyong, when are you going back--"  
"do you want me to be out of here that quick, I thought my best friend and this gigantic baby would like to have me around"  
Haechan chuckled as he took another bite from the apple as Ten proceeded to roll his eyes,  
"I dont know alright? , I really wanna go and talk things out with my parents, but I'm so sure that they are up to something that I just ....I just don't know ......I will alright? tomorrow I will. for now, I gotta get ready for busking,  
"i'm coming along" Haechan said throwing on a black hoodie .  
Ten threw them the spare keys , "I got an late class today , I won't be back for dinner see you both tomorrow"

𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟷𝟷:𝟷𝟷 𝚙𝚖

𝙅𝙖𝙚𝙝𝙮𝙪𝙣'𝙨 𝙋𝙊𝙑  
i still remember how for the second time that night, the doors to the conference room were burst open , I could see my father and our lawyer come in , i could practically see the steams of anger vaporize from my father. and then it came , the one tiny fact that changed my life  
"How many times , just how many times have I told you to stop fucking around.....in a literal sense ...."  
I couldn't think how serious the situation would be , I thought this was just another lecture about my activities outside the office, so I joked  
"hmm.....its definitely less than the times I fucked someone this month"  
silence, our lawyer gulped.  
"yeah it is , isn't it?" my father's words were laced in anger and disappointment.  
"do you have any idea who you slept with? any idea as to who you just fucked?  
I still remember how I could basically hear the wheels in our lawyers head turn and just stop .

"dad, if you're talking about the one I did a few hours ago....then hmm.....she did have a nice as--"  
that was probably the first time my father was an inch away from beating me , he clenched his teeth and said ;  
"SHUT UP , JUST SHUT UP , YOU....YOU STUPID....YOU SLEPT WITH THE JUDGE'S DAUGHTER"  
oh shit.  
"Wait ...what??" Mark's voice was barely audible,  
my father was pacing around, trying to think  
"this......this is exactly what I feared would happen to either one of you, you'll sleep with someone who has connections and can sue the hell out of you" Johnny's voice was a mix of frustration and anger  
"yeah .....you're right, we'll have to come up with something before Wednesday cause well they are suing us for abuse"  
wait wait. ...what the hell ?? abuse, my mind wasn't working at all , this ...what?  
"no no , father ,it was consensual ,we just have to release a statement"  
"releasing a statement would confirm that you do sleep around" my father didn't even look at me .  
I still don't get how who I sleep with , affects the people, how does it even affect them?  
"it doesn't, it only affects our entire reputation.....ah I swear if --" my father said as if reading my mind .  
"not a wise decision , you either marry her so that the entire country--" our lawyer was speaking but all I could hear was 'marry' .  
whoa whoa whoa hold on a damn minute ...  
"marry ? MARRY HER? oh no no, no no , JUST NO, I'd rather step down from the company"

"great ,then you're stepping down"  
my father's voice was neutral ,I was beyond shocked to respond to him .  
i could see Johnny and Mark looked at him in utter disbelief, their lawyer also had an unreadable expression on his face  
"it was a phrase father. just a phrase."  
"yeah well that phrase seems like a probable choice right now"  
"you're kidding right ?? I worked so hard to reach this position, I did everything you asked of me , I let go of my dreams and you will make me step down , I'll like to see you try appa."  
Jaehyun's voice was detached and his eyes were expressionless.

"stay put for one damn day , me and the lawyer are going to make a story believable enough"  
"but now you follow what I say , do you understand, I'm still the decision maker of the family as well as the company, and I won't hesitate in removing you from the board"

Jaehyun looked in disbelief and betrayal as his father walked out .  
He could feel Johnny running towards him, Mark patting his head but all he could muster to say was ;  
"I don't believe it, he puts the company before his son"

𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝚃𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚍𝚊𝚢  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟷𝟸:𝟶𝟸 𝚙𝚖

Taeyong looked at his phone one more time , 2 missed calls from 'appa' 5 missed calls from 'mother💫' he quickly dried his hair and made his way out to the living room where Haechan was filling up a form for the championships next week and Ten was hanging his clothes,  
"hyung I need help" Haechan said, scratching his head, Taeyong went on to help him when they heard Ten laughing hysterically, they both turned around, eyeing him for good 2 minutes , Haechan shook his head and said  
" hyung......같이 웃자!!"  
[𝚕𝚎𝚝'𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛]  
Ten looked at them catching his breath and said ,"this young man really can't keep it in his pants" he showed them the news

\----Jeong Jaehyun accused over abuse by Ms. Song----

"woah that's a new low ...even for him" yoongi said chuckling  
Haechan snorted "we have news of his alleged spottings every single day lol"  
"안 돼... 이건..이게 진실일 리가 없어...  
[𝚗𝚘 𝚗𝚘 , 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚝𝚑]  
no woman would ever refuse Jeong Jaehyun,, he made a mistake by sleeping with the Judge's daughter, she's known to be a obsessive psycho, good luck to them to make it out of this lawsuit alive" Ten said chuckling  
Haechan laughed and said, "you can hire the lawyer as your own if he makes them clean after this" they were laughing and giggling, cracking jokes when  
Taeyong's phone blew up for the 100th time,  
he finally picked it up  
"yes mother?"  
"it's your dad Yong-ah , look I just want to apologize firstly, but we can do that later "  
is he for real?? , Taeyong shook his head , and sighed , exhausted,  
"okay father, what did you call me about"  
"we are going to have dinner with the Jeongs this evening they were kind enough to invite us, Dress nicely, we will pick you up at 7 pm."  
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 ? 𝘸𝘩𝘺?? 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘺'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 , 𝘶𝘨𝘩  
"may I ask why we're going father ?"  
"c'mon yong , I promised I'd help you right ? without exposing you to stress or pressure, so I'm trying !!"  
𝘣𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 , 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮?!!  
"yeah whatever, see you at 7."  
Taeyong put down his phone , to see Ten and Haechan sitting on the couch,eyes filled with curiosity , "sooo........what's new in keeping up with the Parks ??"  
Taeyong rolled his eyes and said  
"I'll have to postpone busking. AGAIN"

\-------♤


	6. Chapter 6

\-----♤

📌 𝘼-𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚

𝙳𝚊𝚢 : 𝚃𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚍𝚊𝚢  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟼:𝟻𝟻 𝚙𝚖

Taeyong breathed heavily, fixing his suit and brushing his hair for the final time, Haechan stuck his head cutely through the door  
"your parents are here hyung"   
Taeyong nodded , anxious, he didn't know what to expect from this unexpected dinner  
he was almost at the door when he felt a slight blow and haechan pulled him in for a hug , his voice muffled "you are getting bad vibes right, you got this ,head high , chin up, whatever life throws at you, we will fight through it together"  
Taeyong smiled , "you sure have grown a lot"

he looked at his mother,standing by the door ,and for the first time, he didn't want to run towards her or greet her . He sat across them in the lavish limo, not a word was spoken for half the ride, Taeyong could see his parents exchanging glances , Mr. Park finally cleared his throat and said "you look quite polished and handsome"  
𝘸𝘰𝘸 ,𝘯𝘰 𝘩𝘪 𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨,𝘯𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘺𝘰𝘯g, 𝘯𝘰 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 , 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 ,𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵  
Taeyong nodded.   
once they reached the residence, Mr and Mrs. Park looked at him and said "we , we are really sorry yong, we didn't know you were facing so much, the Jeongs have been kind enough to invite us, it can lead to a potential alliance , I expect you to be on your best behavior, you are already dressed to impress , talk like that too , we also need --"  
"to establish a reputation, blah blah , I'm not a dog father, you don't need to put a leash on me everytime" Taeyong turned around smiling at the butler and disappearing into the alley.  
Mr. Park looked at his son in surprise, "he really just said that .....I.....what did we do wrong...."

"Ohh!! welcome to our humble abode Sunghoon-ah!!  
Taeyong looked as Mr. Jeong and his father hugged each other smiling , while the ladies exchanged pleasantries  
"this is my son , Taeyong"  
Taeyong bowed to them and kept a stable tone, "It's a pleasure to meet your Mr. and Mrs. Jeong"  
"oh my my , he really is well mannered for today's generation" Mrs. Jeong spoke, smiling warmly.  
Taeyong only nodded like a mechanical robot, the Jeongs lead them to a lavishly decorated dining table,  
Taeyong could hear the elders exchange hollow words, he knew this was a business deal, but here they were, fake compliments and remarks made the air thick , he took deep breaths to calm himself down ,and was about to speak when he heard Mrs. Jeong say "you must forgive us, our son came home late from his prior commitments, he'll be down soon"  
"oh it's quite alright, he must he so busy" he heard his mother say , her voice dripping with honey  
𝘩𝘶𝘩, 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺? 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴? 𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦,,𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 , 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘹𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦  
"I'm terribly sorry to have kept you all waiting"  
yoongi turned his head in the direction of the voice,  
Jeong Jaehyun ,23, Billionaire, playboy , wearing an expense Georgio Armani suit , brushing his dark brown hair through his fingers and smiling slyly , well known for having a way with words, is charming and charismatic, completely unprofessional once he sees anyone with breasts and a vag¡na  
𝘢𝘩𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 , 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴 .  
he greeted everyone with a simple "hello , I hope you find our hospitality acceptable" and complimented Mrs. Park on her explicable fashion sense  
𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘭𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵  
they ate in silence for the next hour , the Jeongs showing off their rich customary dinner while a soft mellow music flowed through the diner , butlers and servers dashing in and out while Mrs. Jeong spoke about the dishes prepared.

𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 : 𝟾:𝟺𝟻 𝚙𝚖

Taeyong eyes darted up as he saw Mrs. Park and Mrs. Jeong get up from their chairs, ever so elegantly and made their way through the door, he could hear his father speak to Jaehyun ,"you have done a magnificent job taking on and maintaining your father's empire" he saw jaehyun smile  
𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘸 , 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 , 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 , 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦  
"what do you think ,Taeyong?"  
he was surprised at the sudden question from Mr. Jeong, he cleared his throat "hmm?"  
Mr. Jeong proceeded to wipe his mouth with a clean white napkin and take a sip of the wine saying   
,"I asked, what do you think ? do you agree with your father's sentiment, that my son has a done an unparallel job managing our empire"  
𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 , 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 .  
yoongi swallowed the insult along with the wine and said  
"yes sir, your son has done quite an remarkable job"  
𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯  
he saw as Mr. Jeong smiled triumphantly, he saw as his father nodded approvingly,  
Jaehyun looked at his father, and then at Mr. Park ,his eyes quickly glanced towards Taeyong ,he could see how he gulped down his anger and looked down at the empty plate , blinking fast , he took a second to look at the older  
Park Taeyong , 25, graduated top in class from SNU , manages his father's highly indebted label , probably struggling with the shares as we speak ,never got into fights or controversies, seems shy , but probably is chained down by his own beliefs, is actually pretty decent looking, he has a royal vibe ??   
keeps himself professional by all means .

the boring and lethargic conversation about Jeong Jaehyun's achievements came to an end as their mothers strutted into the room with intricately decorated glass dishes , each having a piece of a cake, they picked up their wine glasses, raising it ,   
"to our alliance and to these young men" Mrs. Jeong smiled  
"what alliance ?...we haven't talked about anything ...." jaehyun said , raising his glass with a confused look ,  
"ah Mera, honey , we are yet to discuss it with the boys"  
Taeyong looked at his mother , and whispered "mom ,, what alliance, what is happening?"   
Mrs. Park ,patted his head and smiled proudly ,  
"you will see soon yong"  
"well then let me break the good news to them!!" Mrs. Jeong's chirpy voice announced ,  
both Jaehyun and Taeyong looked up towards her , a million thoughts were running through Taeyong's head, but he smiled,  
𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦, 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦m, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 .....  
Taeyong's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Mrs. Jeong say , "My dear Jaehyun , and my dear future son-in-law Taeyong, i'm so excited and happy to announce that our families are going to be united in a bond greater than just a business deal , you are going to get married !"

\----------♤


	7. Chapter 7

all Taeyong could think about was how unbelievably stupid he had been to think that his parents actually might have made a decision, that would completely be in his favor.  
Marriage, a wedding, this was beyond anything he had ever imagined, he glanced at Jeong Jaehyun who had proceeded to snort and chug down the wine in one big gulp.  
𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦....𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥  
Mr and Mrs. Park were smiling brightly, for the first time Taeyong was so distracted that he couldn't figure out whether the smiles were fake or not.  
His mind was filled with a million questions, an alliance like this would have taken a long time to decide, had they hidden matters of such importance from him ? ,what would people say, about him, such a rushed marriage? the shares, the stakes?  
𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵.....𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 .....𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘱, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 , 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴  
Taeyong's mother spoke pulling him out of his own mental prison "i'm absolutely delighted about this, Taeyong and Jaehyun are just so ......compatible, Jaehyun, I've adored you since day one, I even used to babysit you sometimes"  
Jaehyun finally looked up at his father , quizzically "were they invited here just for this practical joke , or for some other purpose?"  
He spared a glance at Taeyong, who was looking down at his empty plate once again ,only this time, his eyes were hollow , no feelings , a blank space where a light should be seen, he read the room and finally took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"you've got to be kidding me.....you ...really think I'll say yes to this nonsense ?"  
Taeyong finally broke his long silence saying "why do you want this Mr. Jeong, I'm more than sure ,there are better suitors for your son than myself......who have much more money than me."  
Mr. Jeong straightened his tie, clearing his throat, "I assume you already know how my son was accused of abuse because of his shenanigans"  
Taeyong nodded , patiently.  
"there are more than just one claims on him and to inherit our empire, he needs a clean slate"  
arrogance and pride coated every syllable he spoke  
"you can't really claim sexual abuse or harrassment when the other person is married or engaged" .  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯...  
Jaehyun's voice was strained, he was clearly trying his best to stay professional and calm "uh huh.....and how's marrying a stranger gonna do the job? whatever...this doesn't even make any sense and if you think...even for a second that I'm agreeing to this foolish idea , you're terribly wrong, have a good night"  
Taeyong watched as Mr. Jeong's eyes drowned themselves in anger , "if you think you're going anywhere until I say so , you're awfully wrong ,young man , sit down. "  
he had such a finality in his voice that even Mr. and Mrs. Park seemed fazed.  
Taeyong tried to maintain a stable tone "you still haven't answered me Mr. Jeong , how do I come in the picture"  
"right , you ....Taeyong , your father here" he raised his glass towards Taeyong's father with a small smile " he had called me seeking an alliance to help you in managing your company , and I needed a media diversion, you see, we will announce that you and my son have been happily engaged since months, but we decided to keep your private life.....well private........ debunking every accusation against my son, in return this alliance will allow you and the Park Label to be under our wing, it will be a mutual agreement, after you agree and sign the contract we will discuss the finances"  
Taeyong couldn't believe his ears , their fathers had struck a deal that will be ruining their lives , but saving the business, this was probably the most selfish act any parent could do , he looked at Jaehyun , the younger's face was expressionless, which seemed scary to Taeyong , he looked as Jaehyun silently got up, every eye was on him , he looked at his father and shook his head , Taeyong held his breath  
𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘯 3.......2.......  
"Who do you think you are ?......an alliance and marriage of convenience are 2 DAMN DIFFERENT THINGS!! .......LET'S SAY I DID AGREE ON THIS...FORSAKEN IDEA--"  
"you are . I wasn't giving you a choice Jaehyun."  
Mr. Jeong didn't even look at his son, he faced Taeyong and said  
"I assume you are much more smarter than my son ,I hope you won't be making the same mistake to question your own father's decisions?"  
Taeyong looked at Jaehyun , his pale hands were in his hair , scratching his head , his expressions, although otherwise unreadable, were evidently filled with the sense of betrayal, he diverted his eyes to look at his family, the sacrifices they had made for him, the things they had done , giving him a life ,he was forever in their debt , and now he had a chance to return their favor, if this marriage would actually allow them to be the same , restore their name, then he wasn't making a sacrifice. he was paying his debt and he would gladly do it all over again for them , just to see them proud of him ,just to see them smile.  
Taeyong's voice was stable as ever "marrying a woman would create a doubt that the claims might have been true ,but if he marries a man , his sexuality is something different than ideally perceived ,  
those claims against him will be easily ruled out of court, earning you the money for the lawsuit you filed against them all for defamation and for the invasion of privacy , you would actually benefit from all the claims made against you, your son and the Park Label, I'll have to probably go to the court to give a statement but that's all"  
Mr. Park smiled proudly at his son ,patting him on his shoulder  
"not what I assumed you would be proud of father....but well you are proud ....."  
Taeyong's father stopped smiling at once.  
Mr. Jeong had an unreadable expression on his face, but he smiled after a while.  
Jaehyun looked at Taeyong, confusion literally radiating from him , "why aren't you against this, what even ..??"  
"Jaehyun, I told you , you don't have a choice , Taeyong is much more smarter than you , as for you ,....well you either step down or you accept this kind offer....even though you don't--"

"WHY WOULD I..??? I'M STRAIGHT, STRAIGHT FATHER.....I LIKE WOMEN, YOU AND MR. PARK..... YOU ARE TELLING ME AND TAEYONG HERE , TO LIE ABOUT OUR IDENTITY ,JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THIS BUSINESS ...WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU"  
Taeyong gulped , 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴--  
"ah no....Jaehyun you see.....Taeyong, our son is gay."  
Taeyong's world stopped moving at his father's voice, he could feel Jaehyun's eyes go wide in surprise, broken was a small word for what he felt , he was numb, his father had just.....said something so private and intimate out loud, he couldn't even meet anyone's eyes anymore , he felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time , the urge to cry.  
Taeyong could hear the Jeongs arguing ,he could hear his parents chiming in once in a while, calling out his name, but his head continued to face down, a small tear tracing his cheekbone and finally falling down on his clasped hands , he had never thought something like this would happen , something so immature and insensitive. the way his father had said  
"our son is ...gay." felt more like an insult rather than acceptance of his sexuality.  
"ca-can i.....i talk to Jaehyun alone...for a moment"  
Taeyong broke his silence, his face completely expressionless , his eyes had a different sense of emptiness in them. his voice so broken, every syllable was filled with pain.  
Jaehyun looked at him and sighed, "follow me."  
"ahh look at them....this is how a relationship works....talk!!"  
"shut the hell up mother"


	8. A moment

they passed half-lit halls and empty rooms on their way to a secluded open roof , those rooms looked as deserted as stage sets, the white-draped furniture looming up out of the dimness like icebergs through fog. Jaehyun opened the large glass door, a soft sweet scent hit Taeyong , like a padded blow , instantly easing his breath and relaxing his frowned eyebrows . the rich dark smell of earth and the stronger, smoky scent of night-blooming flowers—moonflowers, white angel’s trumpet, four-o’clocks—and some he didn’t recognize. Through the glass walls of the enclosure he could see the lights of Seoul burning like cold jewels.  
“Wow.” he turned slowly, taking it all in.  
“It’s so beautiful"  
Jaehyun managed a little grin. “we have the place to ourselves. My parents hate it up here., and also they are allergic, so this is an escape from all chaos"  
Taeyong snorted, and rolled his eyes  
"rich people.......is that why you brought me up here, to showcase your wealth....?"  
"I just said....because my parents hate-"  
"It....I don't even get it ....why keep such an expensive garden if you are allergic?"  
Jaehyun looked down, even though his reputation to the outside world was so intensely against him , he wasn't all like they would tell. he did CARE. but he still didn't say anything empathetic to Taeyong.  
He found it weird how he wanted the older to be on his side,  
.....and also by his side?

Taeyong looked around them once , and finally broke the silence, "trust me i'm against it...against this all...but I owe my parents for the life they have given me....and if this is the only way to repay them ,I'll gladly do it, your father said a contract right ? we can easily go our separate ways once the contract expires--"  
Jaehyun chuckled, throwing his head back , he was furious at the older, "okay look here....what are you losing??...your company stays afloat, you earn yourself a name, my family looks up to you ....our savior!!! and you're marrying me.......you're gay ...you are not losing anything here......me on the other hand...I have an impression to maintain--"  
"stop right there you brat. you say that as if being gay is an insult,you wouldn't have to marry this gay if you had kept it in your pants....and not fucked every breathing thing.......be respectful...this gay is saving your ass..because we both know just what you are capable of doing......you're disrespecting women, its a good thing that whenever you fuck ,its consensual.....or trust me I would never agree to be even around you ......."

Jaehyun looked at the frowning man standing in front of him, his hands were shaking, he brushed his hair back ,messily , this was definitely the first time someone has even dared to say anything right to his face , let alone , insult him .  
"well well ....you are one of a kind Taeyong...you are one of a kind" .he sat down, carefully, next to a glossy green shrub dotted all over with tightly closed flower buds. Taeyong saw as his long fingers caressed the petals, a small smirk appearing on his face  
"I had absolutely no idea that you could speak for yourself"  
Taeyong was infuriated, he could explode any second "you know nothing about me .....you know nothing of the sacrifices I've made , or what I am , who i am , so just do this quickly, will you do it--"  
"it's mine......"  
Taeyong looked at him, in pure rage  
,"what the hell?? Why are you interrupting me !? , I asked you something....are you going to say yes to your father's offer?....I don't want to waste any more time here with you.....you're rich and entitled I'm not--"  
"this garden.....it's mine......they don't keep it, they wanted to burn it....but it's calming to be around plants, i come here whenever I'm stressed...I've planted and taken care of each and every plant you see here."  
Jaehyun looked up expecting Taeyong to be impressed , but he saw him , arms crossed , not even remotely interested in Jaehyun or what he was talking about at all.  
"so what....your hobby is gardening....what am I supposed to do with that piece of information?"  
"well I'm just sharing a bit about me, you should atleast know something about your fiancé."  
Taeyong uncrossed his arms, looking at the younger in surprise , "alright, we should go down and tell them.......we have an entire contract to go through.."

They came down to the hall filled with tension , the air was thick, Taeyong cleared his throat , taking one final glance at Jaehyun ,  
"I'd like to go through the contract as soon as possible......so please let's make this quick"  
Their parents had started celebrating, hugging each other and exchanging pleasantries  
Jaehyun laughed along with them ,sarcastically , "in this life father.....I'd like to go through those contracts in this life"  
Taeyong scoffed at his behaviour and followed him to the desk , they sat in a execrating silence as Mr. Jeong finally came back with 2 contracts in their hands  
Before Jaehyun could ask , his mother carefully rubbed his shoulder and said "don't worry about it, we've already read the contracts, we knew you would--"  
"Awwww how thoughtful of you mother, what did I ever do to deserve--"  
"What the hell??!! Oh no no ....." Taeyong had finally had it, he was furious. He turned around to face his parents  
"You read these and you have absolutely no problems whatsoever with it?"  
"Tyong, it's for the best.."  
"Don't you dare call me that...I'll be one to announce that Jaehyun is gay , I'll be one to move into the apartment, I'm supposed to be the one that turned him gay..??? Are YOU okay with your son being called a gold-digger father? "  
Jaehyun was flipping pages trying to find out why the calmest man he had ever met had resorted to cursing , he got up and snatched the contract out of Taeyong's hands, scanning it quickly.  
The terms were a bit too much ,even for jaehyun ,but yeah they would buy the story a lot more easily if Taeyong said it, he was a commoner compared to the Jeongs, the public would buy it easily .  
He took a deep breath, and noticed how Taeyong was looking at him, expecting him to support him.  
"I really think it is for the best...they'll believe it--"  
"Oh no no JEONG! NO ...I WILL NOT MOVE IN WITH YOU , I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU , I'M NOT......I've been nothing but professional, the entire time you spoke and explained this chaos to me ....but iam a human , and I have my limits ......this contract and all of you ....can go rot in hell....I couldn't care less "  
Taeyong's eyes met Jaehyun, "I really thought for a moment that you'd understand......I was stupid wasn't I, I'm just the gay ,who isn't losing any bloody thing...."  
He took a deep breath , Jaehyun looked down ,"look I know what this looks like ...but they'll buy it...they'll buy the story much more easily if it came from you ....you're the-"  
"Yes , I'm well aware ,I'm the less popular one, iam the one that the public would relate to, I'm the one they will insult while you stand high on the pedestal your father made for YOU, I'm THE man who turned Jeong Jaehyun gay !! I'm a marvel......I have feelings and emotions too you know, and frankly speaking, I don't think I'll like to be treated as a robot Jeong"  
Jaehyun gulped, he knew what the messy haired gorgeous man, who really had kept his cool , was talking about , he would be called a gold-digger , he would be insulted,  
Taeyong was far more mature and capable, but now, he was a shaking mess, who had tears in his eyes  
Jaehyun swallowed roughly, his own voice straining, as he heard the broken voice of the man who had made him think twice , he was confused as to why he was feeling these many emotions, why he wanted to just go and hug him, but all those thoughts were chained by his ego and pride, and he didn't speak a syllable  
he heard Taeyong sigh , and say;  
"I hope you have a good night" .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> stay safe, stay healthy ,stay yourself.


End file.
